ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie
''Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie ''is a 3D computer-animated comedy fantasy epic film directed by Jenny Slate. This film is based on the show by Hasbro Studios. This film is produced by Village Roadshow Animation Studio, Hasbro Studios, Warner Animation Group and Village Roadshow Pictures and distributed by Warner Bros Pictures. This was Village Roadshow Animation Studios' first film. Cast *Tabitha St Germain As Pepper Clark *Sam Vincent As Russell Ferguson *Kira Tozer As Minka Mark *Peter New As Sunil Nevla *Kyle Rideout As Vinnie Terrio *Jocolyn Leowen As Penny Ling *Nicole Oliver As Zoe Trent *Ashleigh Ball As Blythe Baxter *Michael Kopsa As Roger Baxter *Morgan Freeman As The Pet Master *Will Ferrell As Master Biteoff Sequels Main Article: Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie 2, Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie 3, Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie 4 and Littlest Pet Shop: The Movie 5 Plot The film starts with Downtown City in 1990 at the volcano lair and a young The Pet Master (Morgan Freeman) telling them to shut the gates, but the guards gets confused and gets flown off by Master Biteoff (Will Ferrell) as he opens the chest and reveals a powerful weapon, The Bone Laser of Death (And of Injuriness). The Pet Master tries to warn Master Biteoff, but he shoots a laser of injuries at The Pet Master's eyes. However, he receives white-glowing eyes and tells a legend about a only person who understand them can save the pets from The Bone Laser of Death and Injuriness. Master Biteoff kicks him to the lava. After he did that, he says "Person who understand us, what a hippey, dippey baloney" 24 Years later, the volcano lair is gone. A alarm clock comes off and Blythe (Ashleigh Ball) sets it off and wakes up, takes a shower, eats breakfast. After these, she came to her dad (Michael Kopsa), who is going to leave for a 12 month air flight. She tells her dad that she will miss him, he says that he will stay with her forever after he is done with 12 month air flight. After he left, Blythe got a little sad and went down to the Dumbwaiter to see her pet friends Russell Ferguson (Sam Vincent) saw her and says hi to her. Blythe sighs and she says she sure miss her dad. Zoe Trent (Nicole Oliver) comes out and sings a happy song to cheer her up, but it doesn't work, then she became happy. She thanks Zoe for the happy song. Minka Mark (Kira Tozer) is currently painting a picture of Sunil Nelva (Peter New) and Vinnie Terrio (Kyle Rideout). Penny Ling (Jocelyne Leowen) is currently dancing, but then Russell says stop to everyone. Pepper Clark (Tabitha St Germain) gets confused and says "Cheer Up, Russell". Moments Later, Blythe's dad is still gone and Blythe is still thinking about her dad. She was walking with Youngmee (Also voiced by Ellie Goulding), the ground suddenly shook. Then Master Biteoff came and got out The Bone Laser of Death and Injuries and tries to shoot it at Youngmee, she dodges and when suddenly, glowing laser came out of nowhere and hits on Master Biteoff, which he runs away and vows revenge. Blythe and Youngmee wonders what was that. They rushed back to LPS and they told the pets what they saw, causing the adventure to begin. The Gang is walking out of Downtown City and the plane lands and sees Roger, he sees Blythe, causing him to join. They went to the bridge, when they got there, Blythe sees something glowing, The Pet Master (now 80 years old) pops up and sees Blythe. Blythe and her pals introduces themselves. after that, The Pet Master took them to the room. The lights turns on and the pets (from Season 1, 2 3 & 4 of the TV Show) saw them. Meanwhile at Master Biteoff's lair, Master Biteoff is thinking up a plan to vow revenge on The Pet Master. His minion comes up and asks if he wants a burrito. he eats it and suddenly, he farts. more soon End Credits The end credits is similar to Littlest Pet Shop Movie credits, but in 3D Backgrounds, still have CGI stuffs. Backgrounds in the credits (not in order). #The LPS #City #The Ocean #The PetCity #Master Biteoff's Lair #The Forest #The Night Sky Soundtrack All the songs are composed by Ayako Saso Hiroto Sasaki Nobuyoshi Sano Shinji Hosoe Takayuki Ahiara Yuri Misumi, excepted when noted 1.Beginning Select The Stage And The Cars 2.Blythes New Day Rough And Road 3.Roger And Blythe Contiune 4.Go To The Airport Jungle 5.Where Here Goal 6.End Of Summer Game Over 7.Peppers Driving At Night Snow 8.Comedy Show City 9.Back Home Pepper Clark Hill 10.Rogers Death Mountain 11.Good Night Pepper Clark Ending Cameos Here are the cameos of the pets(including cameos from the 2012 show and 2014 re-invention toys) #Pets Humans Cameo Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Animation Category:Computer-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Epics Category:Village Roadshow Animation Studios Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Films